When a stranger is calling
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Just like the movie made about 2 years ago.
1. The babysitter

It was a fine night. Today was a Friday. So, should we go check on this awsome couple? Ok, fine I wont, just kidding!

We find Dudley and Kitty getting ready for something. They are dressed really nice. Dudley is wearing a tux with pants! Kitty is wearing a black dress with black shoes. They have 5 wonderful kids. Willy, Lisa, Misty, Kyle, and Jack. (Not Jack Rabbit. I should have pick a different name, too late now!) Anyways, Dudley and Kitty were getting ready to go out for dinner. All they had to go was wait for a babysitter.

"Why can't I just baby sit?"

"Because Willy, what if a bad guys comes."

"Dad please. I can beat them up."

JUst then, the door bell rang. Dudley got it and it was the babysitter. He welcome her in. Kitty wrote down their phone numbers if there was anything.

"Thanks again, Lily." Kitty said hugging her.

"It's fine. I love doing these things."

Dudley and Kitty left. Lily saw the kids looking at her. She smiled, asked what their names were.

"What's your name first?" Lisa asked.

"My name is Lily. What's yours?"

"Lisa. This is Jack." Lisa said picking him up.

"I'm Willy. The oldest one." Willy said.

"I'm Misty." Misty said.

"This must be Kyle." Lily said looking at him.

Kyle smiled at her. They talked for a while.

"So, Lily? Why do you babysit?" Misty asked.

"I just love helping family."

Before they could say anything, the phone rang. Lily answered it.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Is anyone there?"

The person hung up. Lily put the phone away.

"Who was that?" Willy asked.

"No one."

"Baby."

Then the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Dudley. Are the kids ok?"

"Yea. They are wonderful."

"I told you Kitty, they are fine." Dudley said talking to Kitty. "Thanks Lily."

"Your welcome."

They hung up. They kids knew it was their father. Lily went to put Jack for bed. When she came out, the phone rang again. Willy got it and asnwered it.

"Hello."

"...Lily..." The voice said.

'Lily. Someone wants you." Willy said giving her the phone.

"Hello, Lily speaking."

"I'm watching you..." Said a deep voice.

The person hung up. Lily ran to a window, and didnt see anyone.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Is must be a prank."

"What's a prank?" Willy said.

"Oh, just some friends pulling a prank I guess."

"I'll beat them up." He said doing a pose.

Lily laugh, and they went back to talking.


	2. The Parents

It's around 9:21pm. Dudley and Kitty were waiting for their food now. Kitty never left the kids alone like this.

"Kitty, they are fine. THey have Lily."

"I know. I just have this weird feeling."

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

"What about Jack. He's only 2."

"They have Lily."

"Oh! Does she know when to put him to sleep?"

Kitty pulled her phone and called her. But the phone never rang.

"Dudley, the phone line is dead."

"So."

"So I can't call them."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and told her to stop worring. Nothing would ever happen to them or Lily. After a few mintues went by, they got their food. They talked and ate. They payed and left.

"Now what should we do?" Dudley asked as they got in the car.

"Go home." Kitty said with a smile.

"Other than that."

"It was a worth a shot."

Kitty kissed him, and they went to see a movie. They saw a horror movie, about a girl who kills her family, because a ghost took over her body. They took their seats. Dudley had one arm around Kitty.

"I bet you won't even think about the kids."

"Now I will until the movie starts."

Dudley laugh, and they waited for the movie to start. They had to turn off their phones. Soon, they movie began to play.


	3. The Caller

So, Dudley and Kitty were still out. Lily had just put Jack to sleep. Kyle and Misty went to bed, since it was also 10:00pm. Lily made sure they were fine, and shut their doors. After about 15 minutes went by, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Have you checked, the little one?"

THe person hung up. Lily got up, and went into the room Jack was in. He was fast asleep, in his crib. She made the sure the window was lock tight. She shut all the windows, and the phone rang again.

"How was he?"

Lily hung up and put the phone away. Willy and Lisa was that she was worried about something.

"Lily? I think you need some sleep." Lisa said.

"No, I have to watch you guys."

"Will, I'm going to bed." Willy said going into his room. "Good night."

"I'm going to. Don't worry Lily."

Lily helped Lisa in bed. She shut her door, and check on Willy. Everyone was fast asleep in bed. But then they phone rang again. She had to answer it, cause it would wake the kids up.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Have you checked the..."

She hung up. She called the cops, and told them what was going on.

"Try to keep him on the phone for 60 seconds."

"I can't. He only stays on for like 5."

"It's gonna be alright. Is there anyone with you?"

"No, just 5 kids who I have to babysit."

"If you need anything, just call us."

"Thank you."

She hung up, and turned on the t.v. The person wasnt calling now. She relax a little, but then the phone rang again. She pick it up, and slowly held it to her ear.

"It's you right?"

"..." The person was going to hang up.

"Wait, don't hang up. Why are you calling me?"

"..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

She heard the person breathing in the phone.

"..."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want your blood..."

The person hung up. Lily called Dudley right away.

"Please pick it up, Dudley." She as it rang.

"Hello. This is Dudley Puppy, I'm not here, please leave a message."

"Dudley, can you just me back. Don't worry, the kids are fine."

She hung up, and went to check on the kids. They were fine. She had the phone in her hands, and it began to ring.

"What do you want with me?" She yelled into the phone.

"Lily. The caller is coming from inside the house."

Lily dropped them phone. She screamed and that woke up the kids. Lily grabbed Jack, and Kyle. She woke up Misty. She woke up, Lisa and Willy. They ran into thier parents room. Lily told the kids to go in the bathroom, and stay there. She shut the bedroom door. She looked up and saw a shadow. She ran into the bathroom, and lock the door.

"What's going on?" Willy said.

"Shhh. There is someone else in the house." LIsa whispered.

"How would you know?" Lily whispered back.

"I saw him in my room." SHe said as she began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything is fine."

Back with Dudley and Kitty. The movie had just ended. Dudley saw that Lily tryed to call him. He check the voice mail. Dudley handed Kitty the phone, and she called her. She waited while the got in the car, and began to drive home.

"He..hello?" Lily said sounding scared.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Please come home! Help us!"

The phone line got cut off. Kitty looked at Dudley.

"What the matter, Kitty?"

"We have to get home, right now! And fast!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know. But something is wrong."

Dudley drove faster, and soon they got home.


	4. The End?

Everything was black. Lily and the 5 kids were stuck in their parents bathroom, while the stanger was outside the door. Dudley had called the cops, and soon they were in their apartment. The stanger ran into a different room. Dudley and Kitty ran into their room, and heard crying noises. Dudley opened their door slowly, and something hit him on the head.

"Ow."

"Dudley? Is that you?"

Dudley turned on the lights, and saw Lily with a phone in her hand. Kitty ran over to the kids, and hugged them tight.

"What the hell is going on?" Dudley asked crossing his amrs.

"Some one else in the house."

THe cops looked everywere while they talk. Lily and the kids sat on the couch. Kitty took a flash light and check Lisa and Misty's room. She saw the person, and shot him with her blaster.

"I found him!"

The cops ran over to Kitty, and hand cuffed him. Lily didnt want to see what he looked like, so she kept her head down. Dudley went over to the cops and asked them what happened.

"This guy is crazy, and he goes out killing people."

"Did he have any weapons?"

"Nope. Just his hands."

They took him away. Kitty put the kids back to bed. She had to have the lights on just in case of anything. Dudley took Lily home that night. They got to her house, and her dad was waiting for her outside. Lily ran up to him and hugged him. Dudley followed her, and payed her for taking care of the kids.

"I'm still sorry, Lily."

"It's ok, Dudley. I don't think I can babysit again."

"What happened?" Her dad asked.

"There was a crazy person with us, and he was going to kill us."

"What! I don't want you babysitting ever again."

"Take care, Lily. Have a safe night." Dudley said.

"You too."

Dudley got in the car and drove back home. Lily and her dad went to sleep with the lights on that night.

When Dudley got back, he saw the lights were still on. He turned some of them off. He got into bed with Kitty.

"How was Lily?"

"Fine. She can't ever babysit again."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wonder why they don't keep track of those people."

"Well, he's gone now."

THey kissed each other. But the cops had lost him, and he was under their bed waiting for right move.


End file.
